


Going Low

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Tony are Assholes to Each Other, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Revenge, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: Person B (Bucky), the tall one in the relationship, holding objects high above their head just to watch a short Person A ( Tony ) try to jump for it. Tony kicking Bucky in the shins to make them drop the thing. Tony launching himself off furniture to get the thing from Bucky. Tony waiting until Bucky is asleep, then standing on the bed and pouring a cup of cold water on them from a great height while yelling “WHO’S THE TALL ONE NOW, FUCKER” something fluffy and fun :D 
Bucky moved to hand the mug over but stopped short. Now that he knew Tony wasn’t really mad at him…Bucky grinned and brought the mug to his mouth. He slurped up a mouthful of the hot liquid and smacked his lips together. “So good.”Tony ripped the mug out of Bucky’s hands and pointed at him accusingly. “This means war!”





	

“This isn’t sexy or cute.” Tony’s voice was a mockery of a growl as he stood on his tiptoes and jumped for the mug of coffee Bucky had raised over his head. Tony placed one hand on Bucky’s shoulder and used Bucky’s shoulder to boost himself higher as he jumped. His fingers just brushed Bucky’s wrist, right below the mug.

Tony scowled, and Bucky chuckled.

Bucky knew he was being an asshole, but the red flush on Tony’s cheeks looked adorable. Plus, his angry huffs were as cute as a kitten’s meow.

Oh hell, Tony could be taking a piss, and Bucky would find it adorable; he was just that gone on his boyfriend.

Tony stopped reaching for the mug and crossed his arms over his chest. He eyed Bucky, seizing him up until locking gazes with his boyfriend. “All right. This is your last warning. Give me back my coffee, or the next week of your life will be hell.”

Bucky frowned. Had he really pushed Tony too far?

Bucky scrutinized Tony. Yes, Tony had a red flush, but all other signs of his anger were missing. There was no clenched-jaw, or minute balling of his hands. His gaze wasn’t razor sharp with restrained fury.

Bucky lowered the mug, but kept it close to his chest. “You really mad?”

Tony startled and uncrossed his arms. “No.” He rolled his eyes. “I could do without the high school flashbacks of the older kids stealing my books and placing them in high places, but no, I’m not mad at you.” He glared at the mug in Bucky’s hands. “I will be though if you do not give me back my coffee.”

Tony held out his hand for the mug, and Bucky swooned a little inside.

Tony didn’t like having things handed to him. It was a trust issue, and every time Tony extended his hand to accept something from Bucky, it reminded Bucky just how far Tony and him had come. That small act was enough to confirm that Tony hadn’t been lying to him a moment ago.

Bucky moved to hand the mug over but stopped short. Now that he knew Tony wasn’t really mad at him…

Bucky grinned and brought the mug to his mouth. He slurped up a mouthful of the hot liquid and smacked his lips together. “ _So good_.”

Tony ripped the mug out of Bucky’s hands and pointed at him accusingly. “This means war!”

* * *

Clint grumbled and reached for the closest thing on the floor beside his bed; an empty pizza box. He hurled the box at his bedroom door where some asshat was knocking and calling his name. He buried his face in his pillow and shouted something at the door. He was pretty sure it was an expletive, but he couldn’t remember even two seconds after uttering it what he’d said.

A knock came again, followed by Bucky’s voice.

Clint groaned and rolled off the bed. He hit the floor with a yelp then crawled his way over to the door. He fumbled with the knob but eventually got the door open.

His face met Bucky’s dick.

Clint blinked as Bucky let out a squeak and covered his junk with his hand.

“Uh…I think you have the wrong room, Buckster.” Clint was thankful that he was still half asleep. He would not remember what Bucky’s dick had looked like; he’d just remember that he saw it.

“N-no,” Bucky stuttered. He shivered, and Clint noticed that the temperature outside his room was lowered tremendously. “I need your help.”

Clint quirked an eyebrow. “Again, I think you have the wrong room. Tony is in charge of taking care of your ‘problems,’” Clint air quoted.

“Just follow me,” Bucky grumbled and walked away.

Clint shrugged and decided to follow. Whatever was going on had to be interesting if Bucky was showing up at his door naked.

His curiosity grew when he realized Bucky was taking him to the gym.

They entered the gym, and Clint burst with laughter at the sight of the place. Every single article of clothing Bucky owned was hung from the ceiling like they were holiday decorations. Clint especially appreciated the string of underwear the that had been decked across the front of the gym like a welcome banner.

“I hear you’re good at getting to high places,” Bucky mumbled and pointed at one of the vents atop the gym.

Clint nodded, giggling every few seconds as he took in the sight. “You know, Sam has a jet pack, he’d probably–”

“No,” Bucky stated. And you don’t tell him, or it will be your underwear hanging from the ceiling next.”

Clint nodded, but he already knew he was going to break his promise and tell Sam the moment he saw the guy.

* * *

Every time Sam and Bucky passed each other in Avengers Tower, Sam started laughing.

Clint had told, and Bucky was furious.

But mostly humiliated.

Bucky lay his head down on one of Tony’s lab tables and groaned.

“I warned you,” Tony sing-songed as he read over the data he’d collected from his latest project.

Bucky raised his head. “But did you have to include my underwear?”

“Did you have to drink my coffee?” Tony asked.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I was just teasing you.”

“Never joke about coffee,” Tony stated and set down the tablet he was reading from.

Bucky sighed and grabbed Tony’s wrist as his boyfriend walked by. He pulled Tony close. “I’m sorry.”

Tony smiled. He leaned down and pecked Bucky on the lips. “I forgive you. However, your week of hell will continue.”

Bucky groaned and slumped. “Why can’t you deny me sex like a normal boyfriend?”

Tony mock gasped. “And deny myself sex too?” He winked at Bucky. “No thanks. Enjoy hell though.”

Bucky let out another groan and hit his forehead on the table.

What had he done?

* * *

Wanda blinked at Bucky, not sure she had heard him right.

Bucky grimaced and looked down, his eyes staying a millisecond longer on the knife in her hand than anywhere else (she’d been chopping vegetables before Bucky had waltzed into the kitchen).

“Tony magnetized my motorcycle to the garage ceiling.”

Wanda was still stunned. “Wouldn’t that affect the other vehicles in the garage?” Wanda asked more so to give herself time to process the information she’d just received rather than out of curiosity.

“I don’t know. All I know is that my bike is on the ceiling, and since it’s a magnet that’s being used, I can’t go near my bike and neither can Sam. I asked Vision about it, but it sounds like Tony convinced him that it would be rude for him to interfere with our ‘lovers quarrel.’”

Wanda nodded, piecing together the facts. Bucky and her were not enemies, but she was aware that he was uncomfortable around her due to her ability to manipulate the minds of others. She had also willingly aligned herself with Hydra at one time, and while that part of her life was over, she could understand why someone like Bucky wouldn’t be so warm around her.

He wouldn’t have come to her if he could find any other way.

Wanda nodded and set aside her cooking implements. She washed her hands then dried them off with a towel. “All right. Let’s remove your motorcycle from the ceiling.”

Bucky sighed in relief. “Thanks.”

* * *

When it came to combat, Bucky was a quick learner.

When it came to not being an ass, Bucky struggled.

Tony had climbed onto the back of the couch and jumped on Bucky.

Bucky cried out in surprise and threw the bowl of popcorn out of his hands and instead latched onto Tony to keep his boyfriend safe. He didn’t care that Tony’s knee was jabbing into his armpit, or that Tony’s grip on his hair hurt like a bitch. All he cared about was making sure that in Tony’s rush to throw himself at Bucky he didn’t end up hitting the floor and damaging his spine or skull.

Bucky wobbled for a few seconds but soon found his balance.

Tony was frozen on him like a cat that had heard a loud sound right before it sprinted off to a safer location to hide.

Popcorn littered the couch and floor as the movie they’d been watching played in background (the movie they had been watching until Bucky decided to play keepaway with the popcorn, that is).

Tony chuckled softly and relaxed into Bucky’s hold. His grip on Bucky’s hair, neck, and shoulders, loosened. He sat up straighter in Bucky’s embrace. He petted Bucky’s hair and reorganized it back into a less frenzied appearance. “So I might have overreacted.”

“You nearly gave me a heartattack.” Bucky inhaled a large breath then released it. He transferred Tony’s weight to one arm, and used the other arm to brush popcorn off the couch. He set Tony down on the cushions. “You do realize that without the super soldier serum both of us would have hit the ground and one of us would have ended up with a broken skull?”

“I was just roughhousing a little.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Bucky sighed. He bent down, cupped Tony’s face, and kissed Tony on the lips. His thumb brushed Tony’s cheek as he pulled away. “I love you, so please don’t ever scare me like that again. I wish I could say I’ll always catch you, but catch me off guard enough, and I might not be able to.”

Tony set his hand on Bucky’s, holding Bucky’s hand in place so Bucky continued to cup Tony’s cheeks.

Tony was silent for a moment then nodded. He leaned up, and Bucky met him halfway so they could kiss again.

“No holding the popcorn bowl over your head again,” Tony stated.

“Deal,” Bucky promised.

* * *

Tony said he had one more prank for Bucky.

Bucky personally felt that he had learned his lesson and that Tony was being unreasonable.

Tony swore it was a good prank and that no one would get hurt and none of Bucky’s stuff would end up on the ceiling.

Bucky hesitated to give it to him, but Bucky consented to Tony pulling one last prank on him for his “week of hell.”

For two days he waited for Tony to strike but his boyfriend never did.

If anything, Tony seemed more affectionate after their little scare during movie night. He made out with Bucky every chance he got and cuddled Bucky like they’d been separated for months. And the sex…

The sex was fantastic.

Bucky lay in Tony’s bed, covered in sweat and their releases, and was blissed out. Tony had worked him up good, and had taken full advantage of Bucky’s quick refractory period. Bucky could barely move his limbs, so he’d been extremely grateful when Tony rolled off the bed and said he’d get a washcloth for Bucky to clean himself up with.  

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed in pure happiness as he listened to Tony move about in the bathroom then return to bedroom.

He kept his eyes closed, enjoying his doze too much to open his eyes just yet.

Cold water splashed onto Bucky’s face.

With a yelp, Bucky shot up in bed, water dripping down him.

Tony grinned from ear to ear. In his hand was the cup of water he’d poured on Bucky. “Who’s taller now, Bucky?”

Bucky gaped.

Tony kept smiling.

Was it odd that even though Tony had just pour cold water on him, he was so turned on by Tony’s delight with himself that Bucky didn’t care he was the victim of Tony’s latest prank?

Bucky mentally shoved aside the question. He growled playfully, grabbed Tony by the waist and hauled his boyfriend into bed with him.

Tony laughed the whole time, even as Bucky pinned Tony down under him and glared. “You little shit.”

Tony laughed harder and poked Bucky’s cheek. “You’re just so cute when you’re angry.”

Bucky smirked. “So are you, doll.” He ground his hips into Tony’s. “So now that you’ve finished with your week of hell, how about a few more rounds of heaven?”

Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “You’re insatiable.”

Bucky grinned. “I have confidence in your abilities.”

Tony shook his head at Bucky, but his happiness was obvious to see.

Tony kissed Bucky and set about proving to Bucky just how right his faith in Tony’s abilities was.


End file.
